Cherry Blossom Lane
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sasuke finally returns after 3 years and plans on telling Sakura his true feelings with the help of Naruto but is Sakura still single?... I just revised the summary, that's all. I suck at summaries... [OOC]
1. his return to konoha

Hello pipz! This is my fanfic of when Sasuke returned to Konoha after finally killing both Itachi and Orochimaru. Please forgive my lack of knowledge of the anime and manga series...also, please go easy on me, it's only my first SasuSaku fic. Please R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and all related characters...blah, blah, blah...

* * *

After three years of training with Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke, now 15, finally managed to kill both Orochimaru and Itachi, the man who made him the mean and cold-hearted person he turned to be after killing his whole clan including their parents.

Sasuke breathed in the oh-so familiar scent of the place he missed so much over the past years.

It was past midnight and he was sure that most of the people of Konoha would be asleep by now.

Nevertheless, he walked past building after building, house after house, letting his feet lead the way.

One of the places he passed by was the Ninja Academy. He smirked as he remembered priceless memories of his days there.

Next, he passed by Icharaku, the ramen shop where one would often see his best friend/ rival stuffing himself with his favorite food; if not in the forest training to fulfill his dream to be a Hokage someday. He smirked once more as he remembered that loud-mouthed dobe.

His feet finally stopped in front of an apartment building that he knew would contain the first person he wanted to know of his arrival.

Weird as it may sound, he thought of Naruto, the loud-mouthed dobe who just loves ramen. He thought it would be better to tell him and let him shut up about it than to let him find out by himself by some means and start telling the whole world about it.

Because for now, he'd like to keep his arrival a secret.

He walked over to the door and knocked three times.

No reply.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Again, no reply.

Patience running thin, he was about to bang on the door until he heard a shuffling noise from behind the door and the sound of someone unlocking it.

**Naruto's POV**

I was happily dreaming about Hinata in the sexiest outfit I could dream of swaying her hips sexily as she served me lots of ramen in bowls of gold.

She whispered something in my ear but weirdly, it sounded more like a knock rather than her sweet angelic voice.

That's when I realized that someone was actually knocking on my door. I slowly got up and opened my eyes.

_Who could it be at this hour? Must be that perverted Kakashi-sensei sleep walking again._

I walked slowly towards the door. After all, I was awakened at such a troublesome hour, and what was more, I was in the middle of a great dream too.

**Normal POV**

At last, the door finally opened and Sasuke saw his blonde ex-teammate in his pajamaswith half-open eyes and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was already as tall as he was. But aside from that, nothing else had changed.

Naruto looked at the person in front of him but only saw the silhouette.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw two onyx orbs staring at him, raven-colored hair that was swaying with the breeze, and the smirk, that oh-so annoying smirk, that he thought looked familiar.

Too familiar.

It took him a few seconds to register what he saw and remember to whom those features belonged.

Finally putting them together as if it were a puzzle piece, he shouted, "SAS-…"

But was cut off by Sasuke's hand being placed on his mouth to shut him up. His other hand against his own mouth pointing his finger upwards to signal him to keep quiet.

When Naruto finally calmed down, he withdrew both his hands into his pockets and gave him his trademark smirk.

"Still the loud-mouthed dobe, are you?"

"You've finally returned huh, teme?"

He just smirked in reply.

"Come on in," said Naruto as he stepped back to let Sasuke in.

* * *

So...what ya think? Lame? Stupid? Okay? Nice? Great? Tell me, k? Tell me if I should continue with this story, 'coz if not, I'll think of a new one. Oh yes, and please forgive me if I have mistakes, I ain't perfect.Please R&R!

sweEt priNceSs123 )


	2. at naruto's place

Thaks a lot for reviewing guys! Here's the 2nd chapter...

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the deal...

* * *

He led him to his kitchen where he turned on the lights and poured both of them some coffee. 

Setting the cups in front of both of them and taking a seat across from Sasuke, he asked in a playful voice, "Missed me?"

"You wish," he replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Does anyone else know you've arrived?" he asked turning serious this time while taking a sip himself.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Don't feel much like skipping around the whole town shouting 'I've returned' to everybody."

"Stupid bastard."

"Loud-mouthed dobe."

"How'd your mission go?"

"Hn. I finally managed to kill both Orochimaru and Itachi," he replied in a simple voice as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Really? That's good to hear."

"How's everybody?"

"We're all fine. Ino and Shikamaru are together, so are Neji and Tenten and me and Hinata-chan."

Sasuke was nodding while drinking his coffee until Naruto mentioned the last part, which made him choke on his drink.

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Not a bit."

"Your problem, then. At least I have a girlfriend. Unlike you."

_He's right you know._

_**Who the heck are you?**_

_I'm your inner self._

_**Since when did I have one?**_

_Ever since you've hit puberty._

_**But… that was like, a year ago.**_

_That's because I respond to your hormones. Don't tell me your hormones went wild when Orochimaru or Kabutowas nearby. Eww… don't tell me you're gay! OMFG! My outer self's gay!_

_**Shut up! I am not. And I don't need you. So why don't you go away?**_

_Can't and I don't want to._

_**Go away or else…**_

_Or else what?_

_**Just go away.**_

_No._

_**Fine, then. Switching on ignore-the-stinkin'-inner-self mode.**_

_Whatever. But I'll be back._

_**Oohhh… I'm so scared.**_

_Hn._

Naruto, seeing that Sasuke was acting weirdly, was having a battle with his own inner self.

_What's wrong with him?_

_**Eh, must be puberty. Either that or he's constipated.**_

_You again! I thought I sent you away._

_**Nah, I was just on vacation with Hinata-chan's inner self.**_

_Really? Where?_

_**None of your bees wax.**_

_As your outer self, I command you to tell me._

_**And as your inner self, I don't want to tell you.**_

_Fine. Why don't you go away on vacation again to wherever-that-place-is?_

_**I could, but I missed bugging you.**_

_Shut up._

_**You first.**_

_Go brush your teeth._

_**I will, when pigs fly.**_

_Ino flies?_

"Hey, Sasuke! You alright? You look constipated."

"Shut up," he said as he gave Naruto a bonk on the head.

"Itai…"

"So…uh…h-how's Sakura?" he asked embarrassingly after regaining his composure.

"Oh she's…" he started to say, but after he figured out why he suddenly asked about her, a mischievous grin appeared on Naruto's face as he decided to play with his companion.

"She's doing fine with her boyfriend."

Sasuke suddenly looked up at Naruto whose expression changed to a rather lazy face to make his lie more believing.

"Oh yeah. She and Lee are doing great."

"Nani! Her and that fuzzy-eyebrowfreak in a lame green spandex with big freaky eyes? She's going out with him? Of all the people in this damn village, it has to be him? Where is he? I'm gonna tie him to a tree, chop down that tree and throw it to the other end of the world. But not before I beat him to a bloody pulp, let him sleep in a den of hungry lions, tie him to a mad bull, shave off his eyebrows and stuff him inside a box while I throw shurinkens at it. Then I'll use him as my target for target practice, push him off a cliff that's 1000 feet high and bury him in a hole that's 1000 feet deep placing him in hell! (A/N: _Sorry for all you Lee fans out there! I was sort of in the moment_. _Lol... XD_)

While he said this, fire was blazing in his eyes as Naruto tried to hold his laughter. He was clutching his stomach because it hurt so much, and muffled laughter came out from his mouth.

Sasuke noticed this and turned to him.

"What?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"Calm down. Jealous are we? I'm just joking, she's got lots of fan boys trailing after her all the time, and to tell you the truth, they're less bastardly than you. But she's still single."

"Really?" he asked calming down.

"Yup."

"In that case…"

He stepped nearer to Naruto while he had an evil smile plastered on his face. There was an evil glint in his eyes meaning Naruto was in a lot of trouble.

Noticing this, Naruto backed away from Sasuke while he was sweating from head to toe.

"Hey, Sasuke! Don't be too rash. I was just joking. Sakura isn't going out with anybody, I swear! Gomen!"

Naruto backed away until his back hit the wall. Sasuke was getting nearer and nearer until he stopped a few inches away fro Naruto. He closed his eyes and shielded himself expecting the worse only to find Sasuke smirking down at him.

"I won't do to you what I was planning to do to that fuzzy-eyebrow freak because I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

What do you think the favor's gonna be? Please R&R! Tell me what you think, k? Thanks! 

sweEt priNceSs123


	3. sasuke's favor

And I'm back with the third chapter of this story! Thanks so, so, so, somuch for reviewing! It meant a lot _tear_. Lol! XD...anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it...? It's too troublesome.

* * *

"Huh? What do you want? Does it involve dressing up in a bunny costume while hopping around the whole town?"

"No, it's…"

"Then, does it involve dancing around the whole town butt-naked while singing "Just Lose It"?"

"No, listen, it's…"

"Okay, then does it involve…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke said angrily as his hands slammed on the table.

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's outburst and laughed nervously.

After calming himself down, Sasuke started explaining his plan to Naruto, in between giving him death glares and bonks on the head for his teases. (A/N: _I won't tell you what his plan is because it'll be a spoiler for you and it'll take away the surprise. Mwahahaha..._)

At 2:00 am, Naruto agreed to help Sasuke out with his plan because he was too sleepy to decline and offered to let him stay there for the rest of the night… err… morning. He rolled out his extra futon beside his own bed so that Sasuke had somewhere to sleep in. As expected of the dobe, he had no trouble going back to sleep.

Later that morning, Sakura woke up from her sleep filled with the usual dream about Sasuke coming back and both of them having children and living happily ever after.

She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, though, when she was fully awake.

**Sakura's POV**

_**What's with this feeling in my stomach? Something's gonna happen. I just know it**._

_Gee, you think?_

_**You again?**_

_Yup, me again._

_**I thought you finally left?**_

_Nope. I was on a quest to find us a boyfriend. Seeing how you were doing sooo… miserably, I thought I'd do it myself._

_**You what?**_

_Are you deaf or something? I told you I was looking for a boyfriend. But none of the ones I met was worthy. Some of them were either perverted or ugly. The good-looking ones were either gay or taken._

_**You're so lame.**_

_I know. That's why I'm you._

**Normal POV**

She sat up from her bed and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen.

She saw her mom setting her breakfast on the table while her dad was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"Morning," she greeted as she sat down on the table as she started with her breakfast: bacon and eggs.

"Morning, hon'"

After breakfast, she took a bath and changed into her clothes.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and her were planning to go shopping today as all of them had their day offs today too.

She met them at the entrance and soon were on their shopping spree.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's place, Naruto woke up again after a few hours of sleeping by Sasuke.

He was muttering something in his sleep. Something like "…Sakura, I'm here. Don't worry. I won't leave you again. I'm here for good…"

"Hey, Sasuke. Wake up. You're talking in your sleep,"

"Huh?"

"I said you were talking in your sleep. Wanna know what you said? Sakura, I'm here. Don't worry. I won't leave you again. I'm here for good," he said in a mocking and teasing way.

Sasuke blushed at his statement as his stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked in between his laughs.

"Shut up dobe."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

They both went to the dining area where they had their breakfast. Afterwards, they took a bath (eww, not at the same time you pervs) and talked over their plan.

"Okay, remember to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it already. You underestimate me too much."

He just gave him a smirk in reply.

"Ready? Meet me at Cherry Blossom Lane, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said as he waved his hand dismissively.

They both did some hand seals anddisappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto reappeared at the entrance of a mall and started to find Sakura and the others.

After 30 minutes of walking around, he found them at the smoothie shop, happily chatting.

He went over to them and kissed Hinata on the cheek which caught her completely by surprise.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to tell Sakura-chan to come with me. Someone wants to see you,"

"Heh? Me? Where?" Sakura asked pointing to herself.

"Secret."

"Oooh… Sakura's got a secret admirer…" teased Tenten.

"As if that's big news," remarked Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Really, you guys… how are you even sure it's one of those fan boys again?"

"Because…!" the three replied excitedly.

"Because…?"

"Because it's so obvious!"

Sakura merely shook her head and turned to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. Where are we going? Who wants to see me?"

"I told you, secret."

"Is it one of those fan boys?"

"Nope."

"Lee?"

"I'll help him to court you when pigs fly."

"Ino flies?"

"Hey! Shut up, forehead girl!"

"Gomen, Ino-chan," she said as she and the two other girls giggled.

"Naruto-kun, can we come too? We'd love to see who her admirer is," said Hinata when she finally stopped giggling.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" she said as she gave him one of her cute pouts that were just irresistible to him.

"Damn your irresistible pouts! Okay, okay. You girls can come. But if he's gonna kill me for bringing you along, I'll haunt you all till you die."

"Who's gonna kill you?" asked Tenten.

"Secret."

"Come on. You can at least tell us, but not her!" said Ino pointing her finger at the bored Sakura.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"I already told you… I can't tell you anything."

"Fine."

They all got up from their seats and went towards the exit of the mall.

* * *

I can't really think of anything else to say aside from 'please R&R' and 'please forgive me if I have mistakes 'coz I ain't perfect you know'. So since these are the only things my brain can think ofto say, can you at least be kind enough to grant me these favors? Thanks! 


	4. arrival at cherry blossom lane

Thanks again for reviewing minna-san! Keep on sending more reviews, k? Here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...blah, blah, blah...the usual stuff.

* * *

On their way there, the three girls were discussing who they think the admirer must be.

"Hope it's not Chouji."

"Ew… that fat pig? He'll only go out with a bag of chips. But right in the middle of their date, he'll just eat it up."

"You're right. Must be Shino."

"Nope. Not him either. The only lady he'll go out with is a ladybug."

"Then it must be Lee."

"Maybe… but I don't think Lee would be this romantic.."

"But then, theonly guy that's left is…"

"…Kiba."

The three girls squealed in delight as they thought they figured who it is.

Naruto who was listening to every word they were saying just smirked when they weren't even close to figuring it out. The girls were too indulged in their conversation to notice this.

But Sakura was in her own world because shewas thinking who the admirer must be too.

"Hey, I thought you girls were on a shopping spree?"

"Yeah, so?" Ino asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where are all the things you bought?"

"We've seen them all…"

"Bought them all…"

"Returned them all."

"Yeah, can't believe the day would actually come when the mall would be too boring for us."

When they were nearing Cherry Blossom Lane, Naruto stopped on his tracks and turned to Sakura.

"Before we arrive to our destination, you better put this on," he said as he handed her a blindfold.

"Why?"

"Askwhoever-he-is later. For now, I'm just here to take you to him."

"Fine."

"Can you assist Sakura? I'll lead," he said turning to the other three girls.

"Okay."

Naruto resumed walking as the three were helping Sakura not to trip or bump into a tree.

When they arrived at Cherry Blossom Lane, 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were heard from Ino, Hinata and Tenten's mouths.

Well, who could blame them? The place was absolutely lovely. On both sides of the pathway were cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Cherry blossom petals were raining down on them as the wind made them dance.

"This place is so lovely!"

"Huh? What place? Where are we?" asked an irritated Sakura.

"You can take off the blindfold now," said a voice from behind one of the trees.

"That voice…" Sakura said to herself as her blindfold was removed, "it sounds…familiar."

From behind the same tree, Sasuke came out with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

The three girls squealed even louder when they saw him while Naruto plugged his ears afraid that he might go deaf.

Sakura just stood there dumbstruck, staring at the approaching figure.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she said when she finally found her voice.

"Sakura…" he said softly as he drew nearer to her.

He held out his hand to wipe away the tears that were falling from the corner of her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…is that—is that really you?"

He just gave hera smallnod.

Then, without warning, she flung out her arms and gave him a hug while more tears fell.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist while a small blush was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Come on, let's leave those two lovebirds alone," Naruto said to the girls as he led them away from the two.

"Aawww… can't we stay!"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee."

Naruto gave the three girls an irritated face that made them shut up.

"Okay fine."

* * *

So, did you like it? Tell me... please! R&R! I'll update as soon as I get more reviews. 


	5. confessions of love

Even though I had fewer reviews than usual, I'll still post this chapter since it's the last one. So...here's the final chapter of my fanfic. Hope you liked the whole story. Please tell me what you thought of it overall. It'll help me improve if ever I think of another story. Thanks! R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: Too troublesome.

* * *

She buried her face in his chest feeling the warmth of his body while her inner self was screaming _'Hell, yeah!'_

She then felt a hand under her chin forcing her to look up to those onyx eyes.

He gave her one of his rare smiles, which made her blush intently.

"I've missed you so much," she said softly.

"I missed you too."

_**Did he just say that? Did he just say what I thought he said? Oh my----**_

But she wasn't able to complete her thoughts when she felt something pressed against her lips.

She saw it was none other than THE Uchiha Sasuke kissing her.

At first, she was too shocked to react but when Sasuke deepened the kiss, she gave in and closed her eyes to deepen it more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck just as his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth in shock and Sasuke, thinking it was the entrance he asked for, slipped his tongue in.

Next thing she knew, their tongues were engaged in a wrestling match.

Moans and groans occasionally escaped their throats before they finally parted due to lack of air.

Sakura backed away fro Sasuke and looked away to hide her blush but no avail.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly and went near her.

"S-Sakura, listen…I-I know that I-I treated you badly b-but th-that was be-because you—I-I mean I…"

_**Is he stuttering? Is THE Uchiha Sasuke, the one who turned down all my dates when we were younger, the one who wouldn't even spare me a meaningful glance, stuttering? And of all the people to make him do that, ME? This must be a dream. Someone pinch me and tell me I'm having one of those dreams again.**_

"Damn it! How can something so simple be so hard to say!" he said frustratedly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What's hard to say?"

"I-I l-love …"

"You love…?"

"…uh…tomatoes?"

"Huh? Oh. You love tomatoes. That's good to know."

"No. I mean yeah, I love tomatoes. B-but I l-love…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Damn it! I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura was flabbergasted at his sudden outburst.

"…Y-you what?"

"Sakura, I love you, okay? I know I treated you badly before but that was because I didn't want to give you any hope before I confronted Itachi in case I, you know, died."

Sakura was speechless.

"Sakura, please. Say something. Tell me you love me too. Tell me you didn't forget about me. Tell me you hate me. Tell me you've found someone else. Anything! Just please say something."

Sakura just shook her head slowly.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke-kun. I can't even forget about you. Heck, you're all I think about right before I go to sleep. Sasuke-kun…I love you too."

At her words, Sasuke was filled with so much joy.

He gave her a big hug right before they started kissing again.

* * *

Well, that's all. Thanks for reading and sending your reviews. Please tell me what you think. Thanks! R&R! Peace out! 


End file.
